More than her share
by Cobramodder
Summary: Lieutenant Raywom from the ODST helljumpers finds himself in an ukown planet , he will have to fight trough it and liberate the Xenomorph hive from the evil Weyland-Yutani corporation.


**Author's Note : Hey guys , here goes my first chapter of my first fiction , hope you all enjoy it , give me ideas through reviews or PMs.**

CHAPTER 1 (Unkown location , unkown time)  
-

Lieutenant Raywom wakes up in an unkown location , unkown time , and how the hell did he get here!?  
He feels a little headache , he looks around , and sees he's outside , dark.  
He , remembers that he was in a drop pod in low orbit , in the middle of a mission of the ODST.  
And thats just it , it all went dark.  
He looks around to see if the drop pod is nearby , but he finds nothing.  
He tries to think where he is , and just notes , that there are lights ahead , probably 540 meters.  
He can hear the noise of a diesel motor , "A truck" he thinks.  
He starts walking towards it , and notices there are 5 figures near the truck , he puts on the VISR system , they're human , 4 of them are armed , 1 of them is unarmed , carrying a clipboard. 'Some sort of Scientific team , maybe?' , he looks at the truck , it doesnt seems to be of known model , and finds , that the truck is carrying a cage , when he realizes there is another figure in the cage , it seems alien , but he cant recognize the race. When he gets closer , he can hear the Scientist shout.

"Good work! We finnally get to trap such rare specimen! At least all the patience has been worth it!" The scientist shouts.  
He then hears a robotic like voice coming from one of the soldiers.

"Doctor , we must move , we dont know if there maybe more theats around." The soldier warns.

"Alright , alright , lets go." The scientists replies

Raywom sees they're about to leave , so before they do , he could ask for a hand.  
Maybe he should have done it.

"Hey guys! Im sorry bu-" He coudnt finish as the soldiers and the scientists turns around , and inmediently without hesitation the soldiers start firing.

Raywom runs for the nearest cover , wich was a big rock on the floor.  
He hears the gun's noise fire , it doesnt sounds like standard rifle he knows.  
Under fire , he unholsters his M6H sidearm magnum , and as soon as the fire ceases , he pops out and aims quickly for the 4 soldiers , shooting directly in the head.  
They all fall down , however , instead of red blood coming out of theyr holes , goes out a white liquid , and cables pops out of the holes too.  
He cant think about it too much as he goes directly to the scientists to have a little chat on what the hell happened.  
He opened his mouth behind his helmet , but coudlnt talk because the Scientists takes out a pistol and starts to aim at Raywom to fire , but he was too slow as Raywom aim and fired first , and the scientists fell cold to the floor , dead.  
He goes to look to the truck's logo , 'Weyland-Yutani Corps' he reads , 'Of course , a private company , that explains those weird rifles and robots that we're overly agressive at me.' A slight noise of the alien in the cage snapped Raywom out of his troughts , he goes to inspect the creature , non-sentient it seems , midnight dark colored , with a long tail that is a dangerous weapon along with its hands as claws , it seems to have a big head that shows no eyes , Raywom reads on the cage small label black words , 'XENOMORPH , FEMALE , SPC-001 , WARNING : STAND AT GOOD DISTANCE FROM THE CAGE' , "Xenomorph , huh? Thats what you are called?" Raywom refers to the Xenomorph in the cage , it doesnt responds as expected , then suddenly , he feels a headache , more severe than last time , and he starts falling to his knees to the ground , and then to the floor , blacking out.

He wakes up gasping for air , and quickly takes out his helmet , calming down , still feels a bit of headache , he tries to think and remember what happened .  
He is right at the spot in wich he blacked out , its still night dark , he gets up and looks around , the corpses are just like before... exept for the scientist's one , in wich in its place is a bloodbath , with small bloody gibs of human body. He notices the cage is destroyed , and the creature no more there.  
Suddenly , a sixth sense tells him something is behind him , and when he turns around , he looks , horrorized at the creature that was once caged , showing all of its fierce teeth , standng bipedal , and its tail moving.  
Surprised , he tries to get away from it walking in the opposite direction , but he trips and falls , and the Xenomorph drops to all four and closes slowly towards Raywom.  
Raywom frozes , as the Xenomorph stops and stares at him , tail still moving.

'I mean you no harm.' A feminine like voice says in his head , Raywom realizes its the creature , how the hell...!?

"AH! WHAT THE...! HOW... HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING IN MY MIND...!?" Raywom tartamudes.

'I connected with it when you fainted , you seem very different to the other ones , and you didnt show much agressiveness to me when you noticed me , you didnt kill me.'  
The Xenomorph says without moving his lips.

"Huh... so you arent gonna make me your feast like that guy?" Ray asks while pointing to the remains of the corpse.

'No. I actually needed to gain energy , but im restored now.' "She" replies.

"Well... what now-" Ray inmediently gets asnwered , as aproaching lights come from afar.

'More of those!' The Xenomorph adverts

"'Those?'" Ray repeats. "You mean more of those things that are dead on the floor?"

'Yes , we must hide , they will attack us on sight.' The Xenomorph says

"I'll take care of them." Ray says , as he gets up and grabs one of the rifles of the "Robots"

The Xenomorph doesnt says anything and go hides in a hole.  
Raywom gets to cover and prepares for the incoming Robots As soon as they are close , he pops out and aims.

"Eat this , Tin mans!" He shout and fires , there were 5 of the Robots , Ray takes out the 2 close ones , and the other 3 remaining get to cover , Ray moves to the next cover , and aims then fires at another Robot , then , it appears that the 2 remaining had heavy guns , and both of them pinned down Raywom. But , The gunfire ceases , and Raywom hears dissorted falling Robot voices , and *clanks* as the Robots fell to the floor , disfigured of the Xenomorph's fierce attack.  
Ray gets out of cover.

"Wow , nice." Is all Raywom can say to the Xenomorph as it comes back to him. Suddenly , the first Robot that Raywom had shot wasnt actually dead , and got up and kicked the Xenomorph to the ground , and aproached to it for the killing blow , but Ray shot him down , and maked sure that the others dont do the same. Then checked for the Xenomorph.

"Hey , you okay?" He goes to see the alien.

'Yes... Thank you... you have saved my life 2 times...' The Xenomorph says trough Ray's mind

"Its alright... this... uh... My name's Raywom , you can call me Ray , who are you?" Ray awkwardly asked.

'I am... just a simply warrior of my hive...' She replies

"I mean... your name... do you have a name?"

'Name...? I dont think i have a name...?'

"Well... uh... I think i'll call you Xena , is it alright?"

'I think... strange... "name"...'

"Alright , now what...?" Ray asks , this time finally not more robots coming.

'I... need your help , to free my hive , the ones that captured me , also captured my hive' Xena says

"You mention again Hive , what Hive? You mean you have a queen?" Ray asks

'Yes , i do have a queen , along my comrades , will you help me?' She says

"Sure... i guess i have nothing else to do here... And it will be good to show those assholes a little bit of lection for next time they attack me. Where to?"

'Follow me , i'll lead you to what they call their "base"'

She drops to all four again and starts walking in the direction the robots came from.  
Raywom follows her.

-  
(LV-1337 , 2634 hours , Underground Xenomorph Research Base)

Commander Yrvok is incharge of the mercenaries known as "Golden Grizzlys" that were hired to protect the research base in LG-1337 This night just seemed like a casual routine of every-day , exept this night , the team that were supposed to capture a specimen lost transmision with the base , it inst a surprise since 4 sinthetics and 1 scientist maybe even not enough to capture a SINGLE Xenomorph.

"Commander! The synthetic team we sent lost transmission , however its recorded what they found , sir." A technician calls. "...What? This cant be true..."

"What is it? Something out of the extraordinary? What does the recording shows?" Yrkov says

"Sir... It appears that a Xenomorph wasnt what it took down the team... And it inst also a Predator that took them down..." The technician replies

"Show me."

Yrkov goes to see the monitor of the recording , he sees the Synthetics advancing and closing in the truck , the cage is destroyed , but then suddenly from a rock pops out a humanoid figure , and the recording hears that it shouts "Eat this , Tin mans!" , it was perfect English with American accent , and in a blink of an eye , it takes out the 2 first synthetics without them even coudnt retaliate , but the other 3 get to cover , and the recording stops as the synthetic recording the footage gets destroyed.  
Yrkov doesnt know what to think... Another mercenary group perhaps? He goes back and pauses in where the attacker appeared , its in full black armor from unkown model and fabricant , it has a polarized blue visor , and small LED lights coming from parts of the armor. He notices some small letters in lower right corner of the chestplate. "Zoom to his chestplate." And the camera zooms , the word reads "UNSC" , "Do you know of a mercenary group of somesort called UNSC?" he asks to the technician.

"No , sir. Havent heard something like that." The technician replies.

"Well , we'll have to keep our eyes sharp to this new threat."

"Well , it looks like they have a pretty good stronghold there." Raywom says , looking at the guards patrolling , spotlights everywhere , and automated turrets.

'The Hive is prisoned underground , where theyr base expands more , we have to pass trough all of them to get to the central building there.' Xena says.

"I see a leak of security in that position , the turret doesnt seems to work , and with good timing we can pass the spotlights." Raywom suggests "Got it , follow me."

She doesnt replies and follows him towards that position , spotlights pass , menacing , from the towers.  
Raywom stops , waits for the spotlight to pass , then crosses , he then spots a pair of guards moving towards him , they still didnt notice , he goes to cover , then inspect the guards , they dont look like robots , and they wear orange guard suit with helmet , he looks to his side and sees Xena there , he then looks around for something , he finds a small rock , he grabs it and aims behind the guards , then throws it.  
It makes a small impact noise for the guards to notice , they turn around and go inspect , using the distraction , Raywom and Xena moves to another cover near the main building.

"Nothing more here , we can move inside." Raywom says and moves towards the building , Xena following him.

He stops at the entrance , a blast door , next to it is a pad to open , Raywom touches it , and the blast door opens , hopefully , none of the guards noticed.  
Once inside , the door closes , and he spots another one ahead , nothing much on this room , just low lights corridor.  
The door is a bit smaller than the blast one , and looks like its an elevator , Raywom looks next to ot , and sure finds a down button.  
He presses it , and noises of elevator coming down can be heard , after 5 minutes , the elevator arrives , and the door opens , revealing 2 surprised guards.  
They both look at Raywom and the Xenomorph , and one of them moves his hand to his holster, but Raywom reacted faster than that , and knocked both of them down.  
Raywom moves inside the elevator to take care of the bodies , but then he notices Xena do something he never thought she would do.  
She opens her mouth to reveal another tiny mouth , and she bites the head of both guards , leaving both them dead now.

"Uh..." Raywom cant find any words. "Right..."

He throws the bodies out the elevator , and then looks to the pad inside the elevator , only 2 choices , up , or down. And they cant go up can they?  
So he pushes to down button. And the door closes.

**Author's note : Well! There it goes! Hope you enoyed this chapter , remember to give me ideas through PMs or Reviews , i appreciate all opinions! **


End file.
